<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favored Son by freakyanimegal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845230">Favored Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyanimegal/pseuds/freakyanimegal'>freakyanimegal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife - Freeform, Jenova &amp; Cloud, Jenova!Cloud - Freeform, Jenova-Child-Cloud, puppet!cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyanimegal/pseuds/freakyanimegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first choice had failed, her son had perished and she herself had been driven away. Not ideal, not at all, but her cells still survived, she had an alternative, her little black sheep of a child was still alive. He could rise up to take her place, he would be her new favored son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slight Clerith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favored Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after AC, sorry in advance if anything is inconsistent or wrong with the canon, I’m doing my best but I don’t have every detail from the original memorized, lol. Let me know if I screw something up so I can fix it. I'm very disappointed by the lack of Jenova-child-Cloud work out there that's not porn. So I had to make one myself. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p> Inspired by Waifujuju on tumblr, fic also dedicated to them, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was floating- was he? It was hard to tell, he felt weightless, everything felt a million miles away. A void at first, then slowly a flicker of light, then another, then another, until the expanse was filled with countless sparkling stars. Swirls of nebula painted across the endless horizon, pinks, blues, yellow and greens. Endless galaxies, endless stars, endless planets…delectable, delicious planets.<br/>
Wait. What? He shook his head, gripping it. His mouth felt dry, his stomach rumbled. Suddenly every cell in his body felt parched, shriveled, starved. He thrashed, his eyes shut tightly as he hurled through space.</p><p>He was starving, he was thirsty, he was going to die! He was going to die if he didn’t find something soon. His eyes snapped open, staring. There was an orb in front of him- no, not an orb, a planet. A planet small enough to fit in his hands. He cradled it in his palms, taking in its surface. Green and blue, swirls of white and brown, a beautiful, vibrant little rock bursting with life. So beautiful, so appealing…<br/>
Slowly he lifted it to his mouth, bringing his lips to its surface.<br/>
And with a swift movement, chomped the planet in half.</p><p>	“Cloud?!”</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he winced, flinching back from the bright light. </p><p>“Cloud, what the hell are you doing!?” </p><p>Tifa. She sounded more scared than angry though. What time was it? Why was she in his room in the middle of the night? What was she so freaked out…about…<br/>
He blinked once or twice, then stared in shock at what he held in his hands. He was on the floor, on his knees, and cradled in his hands was an orb of materia. Well, most of a materia, it appeared that a huge chunk of it had simply been bitten out of it. </p><p>	Suddenly, he became aware of the sensation of small, hard bits in his mouth. He bit down on reflex, crushing the bits into a finer powder which he swallowed before he realized what he was doing. Abruptly he dropped the materia and scrambled up on his feet, backing away from the half-eaten orb laying on the ground. He wiped his mouth, bits of crumbled materia sticking to the fabric of his sleeve.</p><p>“What the…?” he mumbled, dazed.</p><p>“Cloud, what did you just- why did you do that?” Tifa came forward, scanning him, concerned. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “I was just- I was dreaming and then I woke up and it was like that.”</p><p>“I heard you thrashing from down the hall, so I came to check on you,” she bit her lip, scanning the room. “Cloud…what were you dreaming about?”</p><p>“I…” he sat down slowly on his bed. “Give me a minute.”</p><p>He took a deep breathe, trying to collect himself. The small room he rented from the rebuilt Seventh Heaven was indeed in quite a state. He must have thrashed around and knocked things over in his sleep. His sword was discarded on the floor, the slot where the half-eaten materia usually was set was empty. Had he removed it in his sleep too? What was going on? That dream he had-…</p><p>“Cloud?” Tifa asked, slowly sitting next to him. “Do you know what’s going on?”</p><p>“I…no,” he shook his head. “I dreamt I was in space, and I was really hungry- I didn’t even know you could bite materia.”</p><p>“You can’t, Cloud,” Tifa frowned, glancing at the materia and back at her. “That’s…part of what’s concerning. You were in space?”</p><p>	He nodded.</p><p>“I dreamt I was in space, I got really hungry and then I dreamt…”</p><p>His eyes widened and his body began to twitch. A planet, in his dream it had been a planet. He had been in space, eaten a planet, and in reality he had eaten materia. He gripped his head, wincing as his body began to spasm. Tifa blurted out his name in shock and concern, gripping his shoulder and trying to speak to him.</p><p>“Mother…mother….” He began to mumble, his face gone pale. </p><p>“Jenova!? Cloud she’s- she’s dead, what’s going on?”</p><p>He smacked himself on either side of his face, breathing deeply as beads of sweat ran down his body.</p><p>“I- I need…I need to make sure. Tifa, I need to talk to Reeve. He’ll know, won’t he? If Shinra had anything…else.”</p><p>“I’m sure he would’ve told us,” Tifa bit her lip. “But we’ll ask if he knows about anything that could’ve…triggered this.”</p><p>He nodded, going to rise to his feet when Tifa grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Wait, don’t…move yet.” She glanced over at the half-eaten materia. “Let me get rid of that and the others in here first.”</p><p>Cloud said nothing but nodded, staying in place as Tifa collected the materia and the broken bits. She gathered them up and met his eyes, nodding slowly.</p><p>“Get dressed, Cloud, I’ll try to get a hold of Reeve.”</p><p>He nodded again, settled in his silence. Tifa hesitated just a moment before leaving the room, the door closing with a small click before leaving him alone in the room. For a minute or two he just stared at the floor, going over what had happened again in his head. Jenova was dead, right? She had to be, then why had he called for ‘mother’? But Jenova- what would Jenova have to gain from him eating a materia? Eating a materia was kind of like eating mako-… Isn’t that what she wanted to do? Suck the planet dry? Then why was he doing it?<br/>
A glimmer of light from the lamp flickered on his sleeve, drawing his attention back to the materia fragments on the fabric. A sudden violent urge overcame him and he violently licked up the bits from his sleeve, panting heavily. </p><p>Mako tasted pretty damn good…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>